1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sample detection plate used in a fluorescence detection system for sample observation, and the fluorescence detection system and a fluorescence detection method using the sample detection plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particularly in the field of medicine such as those at clinical sites, it is important to detect from among a large number of cells a cell infected with pathogens or a cell having a predetermined condition. Methods for detecting a cell having a predetermined condition include, for example, a method of fluorescently-labeling a specific protein or nucleus with fluorochrome, and observing the protein or nucleus using a microscope including a fluorescent observation optical system.
In the case of calculating an infection rate of the observed cells, the number of cells within a field of view is counted. In order to count the number of the cells, an outer shape of each cell is detected so as to distinguish between an inside and an outside of the cell. Known methods for identifying the outer shape of the cell include, for example, a method of using a phase contrast image captured by a phase contrast observation optical system. Furthermore, a method of using a fluorescent image captured by a fluorescent observation optical system is known for observing fluorescently-labeled cells.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-18394 is known as a related art document pertinent to the disclosure of the present application.